Buried deep
by Icemask511
Summary: Sabrina and Puck have always been known to have a romantic tie to each other. But what happened when another boy steps in and steals Sabrinas heart? Will Puck and Sabrina admit their love for eachother? Post council of mirrors. Sabrina is already and everafter. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Un-wanted Birthday's

**Icemask: Hey Guys! This is my first story ever. PLEASE review and leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. No hate please! Any who... Enjoy! **

**BTW This is Sabrinas point of view.**

**...****...****...****...****...**

**_"_**_Whats that smell?" _I jolted awake that cold fall morning, I slept in because it was a Saturday.

I was covered in green slime made out of rotten goat cheese, rotten tomatoes and something that made the slime green which I really did not want to know about. I heard a boyish giggle in the corner. Yes, it was Puck. He jumped out from my closet.

"Happy birthday stink face!"

Oh thats right. Todays my 14th birthday. Before I could say anything back Daphne and Red ran into my room. Wearing homemade birthday hats and goofy smiles.

"Happy..." Their faces contorted into a look of pure disgust. Daphne was the first to say something "Eww, what the heck is that smell?" Poor Red ran out of the room and started convulsing in the bathroom.

Puck smiled a huge grin "That marshmallow, is Sabrinas birthday present from me!" Pucks smile got even bigger. It was so cute... _"Why am I thinking that? Never mind. He's just a stupid fairy boy."_

"Puck! Your such a...a" Why am I stuttering? Pucks face looked very amused, I so badly wanted to slap it right off his face. Who does he think he is? Ruining by birthday like this?

Puck leaned closer and said "Try handsome, awesome, and the best villain of all time?" His statement only made me more angry.

"If you dont get out of here, I will find your stupid stuffed unicorn and rip it to shreds." His smile was instantly gone. His wings popped out from his back he flew up above the bed and shouted.

"HIS NAME IS KRAKEN THE DECEIVER." And he flew out of the room.

Daphne started laughing, I even forgot she was there. "I still.." In fact she was laughing so hard, she could not say a word. "Cant believe (cracks up) that he still has that dumb unicorn!"

"KRAKEN THE DECEIVER!" Puck shouted from the hallway. I laughed with Daphne. It was rather funny.

I carefully got up from my bed, I really did not want the goo all over the floor. As I walked into the bathroom I saw Red just leaving from there. She smelled me and quickly ran away.

I hopped into the shower and scrubbed my hair three times over. I looked down and saw that the water was, electric blue? I quickly rinsed off and ran to the mirror. Sure enough my hair was electric blue.

"THATS IT! ASTA LA VISTA MR. UNICORN!" I heard a loud scream in the hallway, followed by loud footsteps. I guessed it was puck running to save his stupid unicorn from my wrath. I decided that "manly" reaction was good enough revenge for me. In the kitchen I met Granny with her back to me making pancakes. Thankfully they were normal colored and not some strange blue or green.

Granny's sweet voice drifted through the kitchen. "Good morning _liebling,_ and happy...Oh my..." Granny happened to notice my blue hair. "I will have to have a long talk with him."

I sighed, "Like that's going to do any good."

I quickly ate breakfast. _"I really need to get away." _Considering it was my birthday, I almost had a right to leave the house if I wanted to. "Granny I am going for a walk." I glared at Puck who was wolfing down food like there was no tomorrow. "Alone." Before Puck could protest my dad jumped in and said "Sure, have fun."

I skipped out the door while hearing Pucks protests. _"I should head over to the park." _Then I ran. I felt the wind through my hair. I heard the leaved crunching under my feet. When I got to the park I plopped on the ground and stared at the sky. It must have been a while, because I did not hear the foot steps behind me.

"Nice hair. Sabrina right?" I jumped up and stared at the person talking to me. He was well, hot. He had redish blond hair, dazzling blue eyes, and a smile that could charm any girl.

"Uhh, thanks I guess? It was my uh... friend. He put blue dye in my shampoo. And yes, my name is Sabrina, how did you know?"

He smiled, "I know you from school. Your a Grimm right?" I had a feeling this boy must be an everafter, or at least knew about them.

"Yeah. Say, I did not catch your name." I smiled at him, dont want him to think I am hostile or anything.

The boy laughed. "It's Peter."

**...****...****...****...****...**

**GASP! Lol. Thanks for reading! Anywho, I will try to get more chapters in tonight, :-) Tomorrow i might not get any in because I am going to a friends for the night. Please Subscribe to my page! Thanks SOOOO much! **

**Maybe I'll write in Pucks POV. Thanks again! Sorry that its so short. I kinda ran out of time. Thanks anyway! Stay TUNED! **

**-Icemask **


	2. A date

**Hey guys! Yay! I'm updating **

**Ok for the person that reviewed my post (the name was much to long to type), this is my only fanfic. The story "In The Middle" is not mine. Sorry :-)**

**Anyway, Enjoy! **

**Sabrina POV**

**...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...**

I was shocked, not only was he charming, sweet, and handsome. He happened to be Puck's "Sworn enemy."

"Peter, as in Peater Pan." I assumed, considering he noted I was a Grimm.

Peter laughed and looked at me with dazzling blue eyes, "Yup, your a smart girl. Say, wanna have dinner here say, this Tuesday? I can walk you from school."

My heart jumped a beat. Is he asking me out? "Yes!" Quickly replied. Crap, now I sound like a forever alone girl who stuffs her self with nutella and has 10 cats. _"Oooh Nutella, maybe I'll ask granny for some. Never mind."_

Peter's voice interrupted my train of nutella thought. "Do you like Nutella?" I could not hold it in any longer, I bust out laughing. Peter looked confused. "What?" I looked at him and said.

"How did you know I was thinking of Nutella?" Peter then started laughing with me. We continued to laugh until we were blue in the face.

Then I was flying? There were a pair of dirty hands around my waist. I sneered, _"Puck." _

"Puck, please explain to me why your hands are around my waist, and why have you KIDNAPPED ME?!"

Puck's usual giddy voice was dry and flat. "That was Peter Pan stupid." His response just made me more angry. I replied in a curt voice just to show him how angry he was making me.

"Yeah, I know. In fact he asked me out for this Tuesday." Then Puck came to a sudden stop. He flew down to the ground and dropped me 3 feet from the ground.

I landed on my butt. I knew that I would have a terrible bruise. Why does he do this to me. As I stood up there was Pucks face right there. He was dead serious. His voice flat, dry, and curt.

"Did you accept."

I was rather shocked. "What?"

He took a step closer, "Did you accept."

I took a step back and looked him in the eye. He looked, hurt. "Yes, I did." I said just a curtly.

He turned around and flew so fast, he was gone in an instance. I heard foot falls behind me, turning around I saw Peter running at me.

"Sabrina! Are you okay?" When he reached me he grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes, as if to check to see if I was okay. He let me go and gave me a puzzled look.

"How do you know Puck?" Oh, so he noticed fairy boy. I sighed, it's going to awkward explaining that he happens to live with me.

"He kinda, lives with me." Peter face morphed from confusion to shock. "Your kidding right? Puck lives with you?" I could tell my face was blushing.

"Yeah, it's weird I know. My granny kind of adopted him." Peter kind of understood, but still look confused. Then the unexpected happened. Peter laughed, laughed harder than when we were in the park.

"What?" Now it was my turn to be confused.

"It's just that (laughs) I now know who made your (laughs) hair blue. In fact, he did it to me once, most humiliating day of my life." When Peter finally calmed down his phone buzzed. He took it out and looked very concerned. "I have to go, see you at school." he quickly turned around, stopped, rushed back and kissed my cheek.

_"Woah." _I walked home in a daze. I began to skip, _"Ouch, bad idea." _As I limped into the front door I ran into a very angry dad.

His face was stone cold. "Sabrina, who is this boy your going out with on Tuesday, WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?!" My heart fell, now I know that he won't let me go.

"Who's the snitch?" I asked, extremely irritated.

"Woah toad face, lets not name call here." Out from behind Henry stood Puck. A huge grin on his face. My anger grew till it boiled over.

"I can't believe the both of you!" I stormed up to my room. That thankfully I have to myself, now that Daphne and Red share a room. I threw myself onto my bed and screamed into the pillow. After my anger had been released I sat up.

_"Guess I'll have to sneak out." _My smile grew at the thought, that will be a fun night.

**...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...**

**OOH Whats going to happen! Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I love you all so much! **

**PLEASE PM me! I am such a forever aloner with ten cats and nutella. Ok, I have four rabbits. lol**

**So please review and PM! I will always try to reply! Thanks! **

**-Icemask **


	3. Puck

**Hey Guys! Trying to have as many chapters tonight as I can. So you guys dont hate me if I don't post tomorrow. :-) **

**Pucks POV**

**This is when Puck is flying through town looking for Sabrina. **

**...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...**

Sometimes I just need some air. Flying is the best way for me to accomplish this. When Sabrina said she wanted to be alone, I got worried. I know I made her mad on her birthday. But her reaction was priceless. Anyway now the Old Lady wants me to find her, claiming "She's been out long enough." Ugh, why do _I _have to go get her?

As I fly over the park I see Sabrina. Her hair makes her much eiser to find. That was a brilliant move on my part if I do have to say so myself. Wait, who's stink face with?

_"No. No no no no no no no." _It's Pan.

First he steals my spotlight, but now he is going after my girl? I can't let this happen. I swoop in for a closer look. _"Great, she's having a good time. Why don't we ever laugh like that?. Thats it, I going to go put an end to this." _

I swoop down and grab her before Pan can do any more damage. She seemed angry. Good, now she knows how I feel.

"Puck, please explain to me why your hands are around my waist, and why have you KIDNAPPED ME?!"

Ugh, she can be so annoying. _"She's kinda cute when she's mad... NO! The trickster king does not think these thoughts." _My patience was already running thin.

"That was Peter Pan stupid." Sure it was harsh, but she was being stupid. I mean, can she not understand my frustrations? Like why is she talking to my arch enemy?

Sabrina stiffened in his arms. "Yeah, I know. In fact he asked me out for this Tuesday."

_"What..." _I had it, I stopped mid air, swooped down and dropped her. _"Oops, she is not going to be happy, but whatever." _She got up and turned around, my anger reflected in her eyes.

"Did you accept." I had to know if she betrayed me. She seemed almost, shocked.

"What?" Wonderful, she's playing stupid now. I moved closer so she could hear me.

"Did you accept." She stepped back and replied, "Yes."

I turned around and flew home before she could see any tears. _"Why am I crying? Its just a stupid girl, and that girl happens to be Grimm." _I became angry. I threw the door open and rushed to my room. I wondered what I could do to get her back. A grin creeped up on my face.

This was probably the only time I went and looked for Henry Grimm. He was sitting at the table alone reading the morning newspaper on his fancy new ipad.

"Henry." I stated. He turned around looking annoyed.

"What Puck." I smiled, _"Good, he's in a bad mood." _

"You do know your daughter is going out with a boy this Tuesday." Henry stared at me, his face turning red my the second. "Who."

This was getting good. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Just then Sabrina walked up to the door. Henry was there in a flash, he was there so fast Sabrina ran into him.

"Sabrina, who is this boy your going out with on Tuesday, WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?!" Sabrina looked distraught, but then she quickly covered it up with irritation.

"Who's the snitch?" She asked.

_"That's my cue." _This is getting good.

"Woah toad face, lets not name call here." I replied and stepped out from behind Henry. Sabrina's face became so red I almost cracked up.

"I can't believe the both of you!" She stormed up to her room and slammed the door.

_"Job well done if I don't say so myself." _I pranced up to my room prouder than ever.

**...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...**

**DUN DUN DUN. HAhaha! Like I said! PM ME! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I will reply! Ok great thanks for the reviews and PM's! Ok tomorrow i will be reading reviews and PM's. PM me with One-shot Ideas. The ones I like will be published! Thanks Everyone! **

**Love you all! 3 ;-)**

**-Icemask**


	4. School

**Hey! OK I was at a friends house last night and could not update. This little thing happens to be my Hanna Montana life. Funny thing is, I told her to read the story. But I did not tell her I am writing it! I am surprised she did not know it was me! **

**Any who here is a question for you guys!  
**

**Q: What do you think was in the text Peter got?  
**

**Comment you answers!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Today is the day that I had my date with Peter. As I walked to school I must have gotten lost in thought. Because I ended up bumping into Peter.

Peter laughed "Woah, be careful. Don't want you getting hurt."

I knew I was blushing. I don't know why he had this effect on me. "Oh haha. I happen to do that quit often. Say, Can we meet a little later. Like when it's dark?"

Peter looked puzzled, "Why?"

Oops. Should have thought of a reason for asking to meet in the dark. That was a stupid move on my part.

"Um. I like to stargaze? Yeah, the stars... they look really cool this time of year. So...yeah." Ugh, I felt really stupid at that moment. I could tell my whole face was as red as a tomato.

Peter smiled, as if almost to let me know that he didn't think I was a total weirdo. "Yeah sure, is 9:30 too late?"

"No It's fine." I let out some air I had no idea I was holding in.

"Ok well here is my cell. Just so you have it." We swapped numbers.

Peter hugged me and walked off to class. He turned around and shouted over the sea of people "See you later!"

I skipped off to class and happened to run into Puck. Ugh, why does he happen to be EVERYWHERE?

Puck sneered "Geeze toad face, watch where your going." Really?

"You don't seem to be in a good mood."

Puck blushed, weird. "Can I talk to you? Alone." Ok, now he was being VERY weird.

I shrugged my shoulders "Sure, whatev." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a janitors closet.

He faced me and said "Well... I uh... I don't... I don't want you going out with Pan. I know even though your dad said no your going to sneak out any way." The whole time he stared at the floor not making eye contact.

I crossed my arms, becoming slightly irritated. "Since when did you care."

I swear I heard him whisper "Since the day I met you."

Now I was very confused "What? Look Puck just because he's your enemy does not mean... MpHH!"

Then he crashed his lips into mine. I was so shocked I didn't pull away. I felt as if fireworks were going off around me. But why? I don't like Puck. Do I?

When we broke apart I just looked in his eyes. They looked... sad. I just couldn't handle it. I ran home. Skipping school. But instead of going home I ran back to the park. I ran until every muscle in my body ached. When I looked up I saw I was by a huge willow tree. It's leaves touched the ground creating thick curtian.

_"Wow." _I stepped through the leaves and went to the trunk of the tree and collasped.

_"Why did this have to happen to me?" _Never in my life did I think I would have to make this choice.

Peter was, sweet, polite, handsom, funny, respectful. But I did not know him. _"I don't think I can go. I need to think this out." _

__I pulled out my phone and texted Peter. "Hey, Sorry I can't go tonight. Feeling really sick. Can you cover for me? Thanks."

I wasn't lying. This whole situation made me sick to my stomach. I felt a buzz and pulled out my phone. But it wasn't Peter, but Puck.

"Where are you?" I wasn't ging to text him back. I really needed to be alone. My phone buzzed again with Peter's reply.

"Sure! :-) Hope you feel better :-("

I sighed. I really need to think this through. She started climbing the tree. I climbed about 25 feet into the air and saw something surprising.

Carved into the tree was a heart. In it were the letter S+P

_"Great that does not help me." _I climbed down the tree. How was I going to solve this?

_"I just need to rest for a while. I don' feel good." _When I got down I leaned against the tree and fell asleep.

* * *

****The wind was blowing in the hair and Pucks arms were around me.

**Great Puck, **found me and started taking me home.

He felt me start to stir and looked down at me. His eyes dull.

"I found you under the willow tree. You seemed really sick. So I am taking you home."

"Thanks." His eyes got wide and he looked down at me. "What?"

I rolled my eyes. "You heard me. I said thanks. I would have stayed there all night."

He blushed a little and then he smirked. "Ha, didn't expect such nice words to come from you stink face."

I punched him, which only made him laugh more. "Shut up fairy boy." Then I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Peters POV**

I walked home feeling very upset. Sabrina felt sick and had to cancel. My phone buzzed interupting my train of thought. My throat tightened when I read the caller ID.

"Hello." I gulped.

A raspy voice came through the other line. "Did you succeed?"

"I am trying my best. She got sick and had to cancel."

"Your stalling Peter."

"I am not I swear!"

The voice chuckled. "You know what will happen if you fail."

My heart stopped. "Yes I know. Just, don't hurt her."

The voice stopped laughing and became hard and cold. "Then dont fail me." I heard a click and then I hung up as well.

I began to cry. I did not want to do this. But if I did not they would hurt her.

I can't let that happen.

* * *

**Dun DUn DUN!**

**OK I know you all hate me for updating late. SOOO SORRY! **

**I will write more! I promise! **

**PM Me! AND PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Thanks! **

**-Icemask **


	5. The Date

**Hey! Sorry I have not updated, it's been stressful. I only have one computer in my entire house. And it is often tied up. **

**Anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Peters POV**

_"I don't want to do this." _I really do like Sabrina, but not in any real romantic way. She's sweet, funny and pretty, but I don't like her in that way.

But this, is wrong. I know I have to speed up the process and deliver her to him, or he will hurt her. He will hurt the only true person I love.

When I finish stirring the concoction I created, I poured it into a soda bottle and resealed it. I also put a slight rip in the label so I know it's the right one. After I finished, I tossed the bottle into a cooler.

Inside Sabrina's bottle I put a potion inside. It will allow her to fall in love with the first person the touches her hand after drinking it, and also hate the one she truly loves, whoever that is.

I pulled out my phone and called Sabrina. She picked up after two rings.

"Hello?" She sounded tired, and worn out. I hate to do this to her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess." I could tell she was lying.

"Do you want to go stargazing tonight?" I silently prayed she would say yes. I don't want it to last longer than it has to be.

"Umm, sure I guess. See you tonight?" I sighed with relief.

"Yeah, see you tonight." I hung up the phone.

* * *

**Sabrina's POV**

"Umm, sure I guess. See you tonight?"

I knew I couldn't ditch Peter again. He was too nice, he was also just trying to look out for me.

After our conversation I went down stairs. I felt a little better. Something to look forward to.

I heard loud thumps coming up the stairs. Puck entered my room with the glass of ice water and pain killer I had requested. Turns out I actually was sick. I think Puck started to feel bad, so he's become my personal servant. I highly doubt he will stay like this for long.

After I drank the water and swallowed the pills I got up and handed them back to Puck.

"Thanks. Now get out I have to get dressed." Puck didn't move.

"Fairy boy get out." He didn't budge his smirk only grew bigger.

"Don't make me get my father." And with that he was gone. Ugh. Why does he always try to bother me?

I got dressed in a warm outfit, a simple pair of jeans and a comfy sweater, topped off with a knitted beane. When I was dressed I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Hey Brina, you feeling better?" It was my mom. She came up to me and gave me a warm hug. "Looks like the blue is coming out of your hair." We both laughed a little. She kissed my head and walked out. Before she reached the door she turned around and said. "Oh, Granny was asking for you."

"Okay, tell her I will be down in a minuet." After my mom left I went and brushed my teeth and put on a little makeup. As I made my way downstairs I was almost trampled by Daphne and Red. _  
_

"Hey guys be careful!" They always did this.

Both girls just continued their path to their room. "Sorry!" They both quickly shouted.

When I entered the kitchen Granny was sitting at the table with waffles. Normal waffles, which was great. I was really hungry.

Granny turned around and gave me a warm smile. "Hello Liebling! I made you some waffles. I know that you really enjoy more normal food." I smiled.

"Thanks, I was actually really hungry." I quickly ate all my food, according to my watch it was 4:30. That means I slept for about 5 hours. Since I got at the tree around 9:00. _"Wow I really was sick, I better get ready." _

I went back to my room and grabbed a bag. I put a flashlight, my phone, an extra sweater, and a few candy bars from my secret stash in my room. I ran to our enchanted mirror. We currently had no keeper inside so it was always a portal to the hall of wonders. While stepping through I had a brief flashback to when we had to put EVERYTHING back into the hall. The thought gave me shivers.

I went into the room of rings and grabbed one of my favorites. The astronomy ring. Invented by Merlin himself, considering he loved to star gaze. I carefully tucked it into my backpack and dashed out of the hall.

_"Oh, I guess I need to brush my teeth again." _After that was complete I headed for the door. My watch said it was 7:30. And it was getting dark outside.

Before I could open the door I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Where are you going?" Surprisingly it was Puck.

Without making eye contact I replied "Going stargazing...with Peter." His hand was gone, but he was still there.

"Oh, ok." I could tell he was probably hurt by this.

"We only going as friends. Nothing more." Puck seemed a little happier by this statement, but still trudged off to his room.

* * *

When I got to the park I found Peter, waiting with a blanket some snacks and two coke bottles.

"Wow you really thought of everything." Peter smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't want you getting hungry."

I laughed a little and remembered my promise to Puck. I sighed, "Listen Peter, your a nice guy and all. And I do like you, but lets just stay friends for now. OK?"

Peter smiled, "Sure, if it makes you happy." I smiled back at him.

"Do you want a coke?"

I shrugged, "Sure." I grabbed the coke from him and took a few sips. I felt kind of dizzy, then I got butterflies in my stomach, and after it all everything went black.

Moments later I was awake, and there, was HIS face. It almost glowed.

"Oh Peter!" I reached up and hugged his neck. Then I kissed him, it seemed as though fireworks went off.

When we parted I hugged him and said "I love you Peter."

And then I was flying away, holding me was the one person I hated.

Puck.

* * *

**Hey guys! Okay SO sorry for not posting. Very busy, crazy schedule, one computer. Yup stressful.**

**My friend found out it was me writing the fanfic. It was really funny to see her reaction. **

**Ok guys! REVIEW AND PM! **

**Thanks, bye! **

**-Icemask **


	6. SORRY

**Hey guys... I love you all but I want to focus on a new story. Please keep following and I'll update in a little while. But check out my new story based on my FAVORITE TV SHOW Sherlock by BBC. **

**Thanks! **

**:-)**

**-Sky**


End file.
